Jia's Motion Picture (H.K.) Co. (Hong Kong)
1st Logo: (November 11, 1971) Jia's 71 1.jpg Jia's 71 2.jpg|"Jai.s Scope" snipet. Nicknames: "The Thinker" Logo: In a green background, a red outline of The Thinker between 3D "J" and "S" (also in red), sitting on the "J". Upside it, there is the company's name "Jia's Motion Picture Co." in yellow and in chinese, as an arc. Then it cross-fades to the Jai.s Scope snipet, which is similar to before, but The Thinker and the "J S" are in yellow, the background is black, and there is the text "Jai.s Scope" slanted at the sides, in yellow. FX/SFX: The cross-fade. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only on Bus Stop, The Jia's first film. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo: (June 14, 1974) Jia's 74.jpg Logo: In a cyan background, there is hand-drawned red "J.S" inside a yellow circle. In the sides, there are the giant hand-drawned red chinese letters "嘉" and "氏" (in right-to-left writing). FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A happy-sounding fanfare, which is a stock music used by other companies like Lui Ming (International) Film Enterprises. Availability: Seen on The Shaolin Boxer. Editor's Note: The logo fades out and cuts to the movie before the music ends. 3rd Logo: (1980, 1982) Jia's Motion Picture (H. K.) Co. (1980).jpg JiasMotionPictureHKCo 1982.jpg Logo: Many outlines of the Jia's logo (a red abstract circle J) zooms out in many colors (e.g.: red, green, yellow, blue, cyan and pink) and disappearing. Then, a green outline freezes, which disappears when a bigger yellow outline freezes (and fading out), making fade in the actual logo. At the left-corner of the logo, the "FILM" in white, pops in, one-by-one, in-sync with the music. The chinese name in yellow pops in one-by-one, while the english "JIA'S MOTION PICTURE (H.K) CO." in white wipes in to right. FX/SFX: The trails, the poping, and the wiping. Motion control with 2D animation. Music/Sounds: A majestic trumpet fanfare, which also was been used by Cinema City & Films Co. and Rainbow Audio and Video Incorporation but low-pitched and slowed-down, which may is the actual pitching and speed of the original music. Availability: Seen on Young Hero and Blood Child (a.k.a. Five Fingers of Steel). Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo: (1987; August 10, 1989-January 11, 1990; May 22, 1992) Jia's Motion Picture (H.K) Co. (1989).jpg Jia's Motion Picture (H.K) Co. (1992).jpg|Open matted version. Logo: A giant red circle zooms out when a smaller white neon-like outlined circle drawns itself, until it stop inside the white circle, making it flashes. A bigger green outlined circle fades in over the white one, while an even bigger red outlined circle zooms out over the green one by a trail. The "drawned" circle fades out. The black background fades to a starfield with some zooming stars. The 3 outlined circles cross-fade to the red outlined Jia's logo and it cross-fades to the "painted" Jia's logo. The "FILM" text in yellow zooms out to the left-corner of the logo, the chinese name (in cyan) zooms out from the bottom, an the english name "JIA'S MOTION PICTURE (H.K) CO." (in yellow) pops in one-by-one. The zooming stars disappear when the english name fully apeared, leaving the still stars. Variant: In VHS releases of Kickboxer's Tears, the logo is open matted. FX/SFX: The drawning, the trails, the zooming and the popping. Same as before, motion control and cel-animation. Music/Sounds: Same as before. Availability: Seen on Toothless Vampires, Devil Hunters, Avenging Trio, The Dragon Fighter and Kickboxer's Tears. It also appeared in a thai trailer of Killer Angels. Editor's Note: None. Category:Hong Kong